Love Kills
by kara hikaru
Summary: Namine is a regular girl. She has everything. She is a perfect angel. There's a secret she's keeping though. She's in love with a serial killer. Will she be able to change him or will he continue his cold hearted rampage? Sum sucks.
1. The Shadow

All right everyone! Yes I know what you're thinking 'A new fanfic?! Finish your other ones!' Well I had some inspiration for this from a dream that I had. I was afraid I'd lose everything so I had to write it down! So I hope you enjoy and don't worry I am working on my other fics! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. Except my axel pillow, t-shirt, Roxas plushie and Kairi plushie!

*~*~*~*

Shrouded in darkness. In the dead of night, with the slyness and stealth of a fox. No witnesses and no opponents to challenge them. Shrouded in mystery. A heart of bottomless black. These are the qualities of a serial killer.

There is a legend in Twilight Town. The legend of a killer who is so cold. He tortures and kills so painfully and slowly; you'll wish you would be thrown off a cliff into a huge bed of spikes. It would be less painful to jump off that cliff than to get yourself caught in the hands of the murderer.

The murderer, nicknamed The Shadow, is only a legend. If you are out at night, you should just kiss your life goodbye. Once you step out of the building, you're at the mercy of the killer. He uses stealth. He has no witnesses of his crimes, no evidence, and he still roams Twilight Town free and murderous.

*~*~*~*

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I hadn't gotten so much sleep in the last few nights. I lived in an apartment with a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and small living room connected to the kitchen. I got up and put on a checkered jacket over my black muscle shirt and khaki pants. I put on my black sneakers.

I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some milk. I never ate breakfast. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I opened the front door and saw Sora standing there wearing his smile as usual.

"Hey! Ready to go, Rox?" He asked pumped up. For what I have no idea.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked confused. He looked heart broken but I knew he wasn't.

"We're going to the mall! You know I'm meeting Kairi there!" Sora said. Oh, that's right. I forgot.

"Oh, yeah." I said. I'm not much of a talker.

*~*~*~*

I followed Sora out to his car. It was completely white. I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Sora got into the driver's seat. We drove to the mall and went to the food court to meet Kairi. She was already there except she had a friend. The girl had platinum blonde hair and was wearing a knee length dress with blue sandals. She had a sketchpad in her hand. She looked pretty.

"Hi Sora! Roxas!" Kairi said greeting us both.

"Hey Kai! Namine!" Sora said smiling goofily and waving like an idiot. He went to Kairi and kissed her on the cheek. I scoffed. I hated romance. While they were being all lovey dovey, Namine made her way over to me.

"Hi. I'm Namine." She said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Roxas." Her skin felt cold but soft.

"Do they always kiss like that?" She asked pointing to the two lovebirds. I looked and almost threw up. Now they were French kissing all over the place. I glared.

"All right children! We are in a public place!" I said even though Sora is older than me. They broke apart immediately.

"Sorry, Rox!" Sora said sheepishly. We decided to eat lunch and then we went shopping. By we I mean Kairi and Namine. Sora and I had to buy everything…

*~*~*~*Namine's POV

I got home later that night. I went got dressed to go grocery shopping. My dad asked me to do it the day before. But I forgot… I'm actually afraid to go alone but I decided to suck it up and go.

It took me forever to find what I was looking for. But I finally got everything on the list and I paid the lady. I grabbed my bag and walked out the store.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was dark. I started to get a little scared. I'm actually afraid of the dark…and because there's a serial killer on the loose.

All of a sudden it felt like something hit me but it didn't hurt and I didn't see anything. I brushed it off as nothing and picked up the groceries I dropped. When I looked up again, I dropped the groceries again.

My eyes grew wide, when I realized I was staring right at the serial killer who killed my mother. I couldn't breath. He wore a black cloak, black boats, and black gloves. I heard footsteps coming. He got close and whispered in my ear:

"You tell anyone…anything…and I will kill you on the spot." I gulped but nodded. I was trembling uncontrollably. He grinned.

"Good girl." And just like that he was gone in a flash and my feet collapsed under me and silent tears started to fall. Just then the footsteps were right next to me. I looked and saw two men there. A red headed man with reverse tear drop tattoos under his eyes. The next man had a blonde mullet. They looked worried.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked. I nodded once again.

"That was scary you could've been killed." The blonde said. No kidding! The red head helped me up.

"I'm Axel and this is Demyx. We're officers trying to catch 'The Shadow'." Axel said pulling out his badge to prove it.

"Did you get any details of his face?" Demyx asked me. I looked around and in the corner of my eye in the alley I saw the cloaked figure. He was staring at me.

"N-no. I didn't get anything." I said scared.

"Hmm… Alright." Axel said.

"We'll bring you home." Demyx said.

"T-thank you." I said walking with them.

*~*~*~*

That was one of the scariest things in my life. No matter what I do I can't get the killer out of my head…

Those blue eyes looked so familiar…

I shrugged it off and decided it was nothing. I let my restless dreams take over and let me dream in peace…

*~*~*~*

So a lot of drama, but it will be an awesome story! I think! I'm not a great writer! Well I hope everyone is enjoying my stories! It is 3:00 am so night everyone! ^_^


	2. Light

*Namine's POV*

I woke up the next morning gasping for air. Last night replayed in my head and a peaceful dream turned into a horrible nightmare. I sat up in my bed looking around to make sure he wasn't here. I sighed out of relief, but of course I will be jumpy for the rest of the day. I suddenly heard a knock at the door and I jumped slightly until I heard my father's comforting voice.

"Nami? I'm heading down to the station now. Are you going to be okay?" He said through the door. My father is a cop at the police station.

"Uh. Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm going out with some friends today." I said in response.

"Alright. Have fun, dear!" He said as I heard heavy footsteps descending down the stairs.

I sighed and got out of bed. I stretched to get the cramps out of me and I headed towards my shower. I got washed up quickly, and put on a white dress with black leggings and blue sandals. I walked to Sora's house because everyone was meeting there. But the image of his eyes and the sound of his voice plagued my mind…

*~*~*~*

I walked up to the big house. Inside I saw Riku, Xion, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas. Sora and Kairi were going out and Riku and Xion were going out.

"Hey, Namine!" Sora greeted with that big, goofy grin of his.

"Hey, everyone!" I greeted.

"Now that everyone's here! Let's go!" Sora screamed excitedly and everyone laughed as he ran to his father's car. Leon, Sora's father, was coming down the stairs ready to go. He heard everything. He just smiled, shook his head, and motioned for everyone to follow as he made his way to the car.

*~*~*~*

*Roxas' POV*

It was about all I could stand… everyone was singing songs to the radio. Leave singing to the professionals… I had to go see my two best friends today. It was about time that I visited them.

I listened to the radio and tried to drown out their horrible singing and only listen to the song. I failed miserably…

*~*~*~*

We finally got to the mall. Xion, and Kairi ran to look at clothes. I thought Namine would go, but she had said she wasn't up to it with a smile and a shake of her head. I cocked an eyebrow at her. Sora and Riku ran off to the comic and video game store.

"So why did you stay behind?" I asked Namine with my eyebrow still raised.

"I wanted to find out the truth." She said staring straight into my eyes. I pulled my eyebrows up in surprise and confusion.

"Really? What truth?" I whispered while grinning.

"Don't play with me. I know you're 'The Shadow.'" She whispered and glared at me.

My eyes grew wide. I hadn't expected that. I balled my hand into a fist as if I was going to punch her. I relaxed my hand and put on my cool, calm demeanor. I let the evil grin play across my lips.

"Alright, fine. I am a killer. " I whispered with the smile still playing on my lips. The smile grew.

"But now you're playing my game. Now the question is how long can you play it and how long will you stay alive?" I whispered dangerously close to her ear. I always played this game with anyone who found out my secret. Well, none of them made it through the night.

In return, her eyes widened and she shivered. That caused my smile to grow knowing that she will die at my hand. But it will be a fun game to play.

*~*~*~*

*Namine's POV*

I watched in horror as the cold hearted killer walked away. I had no idea what to say, think, or do. So I just stood there, knowing that I will never survive this game of his. I followed his retreating back with determined eyes. I will win this game.

I didn't even bother tell anyone that Roxas was the killer. It would be pointless. I want to catch him myself. I will not be afraid of him. I also didn't bother to wait for the others. All I wanted to do was get home. I'll explain why I ditched them later.

*~*~*~*

I started to walk home from the mall. My phone started to vibrate so I looked at it and it read 1 new message. I flipped it open, and it was from Dad.

'_Sorry. Im going to be late coming home. Come to the station.'_

He probably didn't want me to meet the serial killer on the loose. Oh, the irony…

I headed toward the station. I don't know why, but I felt excited to play Roxas' little game. I felt I could win this game. I smiled at my own determination.

*~*~*~*

I finally arrived at the station. I saw Dad and all the other officers.

"Hey, Dad!" I called as he turned to me. My father looked back at me with a smile. He had golden hair and sapphire eyes. His name was Cloud. I turned and for a moment I thought my blood froze. Roxas was here. But why? He was staring at all the best police in their faces.

He turned to me and smiled that evil grin.

*Roxas' POV*

I was a little surprised to see Namine here. This was the last place in Twilight Town that I ever expected to see her. But, I was happy and excited. It caused me to smile. She just glared back at me. Where did that backbone come from?

"What's up? Namine?" I asked with a casual smile on my face. She smiled back.

"I'm visiting my father." She said proudly.

"Father?" I asked suspiciously with my eyebrow cocked.

"Yes. This is Namine, my daughter. I didn't know you two knew each other." Cloud looked at me then back at Namine. No wonder she was so confident.

"Oh, yeah. Roxas is Sora's cousin. But why are you here?" Namine explained and asked turning to me.

"He's our best friend. Roxas has a good social record. We were best friends ever since Rox was a little kid." Axel explained for me.

"Yep! Roxy was a cute and adorable kid!" Demyx said gushing over the past and using that forbidden nickname. I growled in response.

"I said not to call my Roxy Dem." I said sighing as I saw Namine giggle out of the corner of my eye. I growled in warning to her. She caught it and stopped, but I knew she would regret it later.

"Um… where's the restroom?" Namine asked. Perfect.

"I'll show you where it is." I volunteered putting on my casual grin.

"Ok!" She seemed oddly excited. I guess to throw off that I threatened her.

*~*~*~*

*Namine's POV*

"Interesting. What was with the performance?" I asked once Roxas and I were alone.

"What?" he asked still grinning and cocked one of his slender eyebrows.

"You seemed oddly kind." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm that way with my friends. Why were you so smug and happy?" He asked still grinning.

"Because… I'm not going to lose." I said determined and smiling. He scoffed.

"Heh. Cute. Well get ready for the ride of a lifetime. Here are the rules of the game. You must do everything and anything I say. You must not question or deny it. If you do, question or deny it, or you don't obey, you and your father will die wherever you two stand. Do you understand?" He said explaining with a serious expression on his features.

"Alright, I understand." My smile disappeared, but the determination was plan on my face. I was determined to do everything I can to protect my father and me. But…

"Heh. Good girl." He whispered next to my ear. He was about to walk out with that grin of his.

"Why do you do this?" I asked looking into his eyes searching for any future lies.

"Why do I kill people?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes. Why?" I asked him. He looked down to the ground for a moment as if remembering. His eyes grew wide remembering a horrible nightmare. He looked up fine again.

"I do it because some people don't deserve to live. Some people like my parents." He said finally.

"You know what?" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"What?" Roxas said looking back at me.

"You may seem cold hearted and do a lot of bad things. But I don't believe you're all bad. You just experienced a lot of hard situations. I know somewhere, deep in your heart, there is some light that is screaming to get out. It's wants you to just live your life like a kid. You're full of light, Roxas, you just don't want to know it's there. I will find that light and bring it out and bring it to life…" I said determined. He laughed at me in turn. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear:

"We'll see. Now, the game for you life really begins." Roxas said as he turned and left.

Now, begins the search, in his heart, for the light…


	3. Weakness

I went home that night replaying everything in my mind. Roxas couldn't be bad. It's impossible. But now that I've answered the question, is Roxas the killer, I unlocked a lot more confusing questions.

Does Sora know Roxas' secret? What's Roxas' background story? Why is he a killer? Then the biggest one of them all… Can I change him?

These questions made me jumpy. I couldn't sleep. I was over thinking things. I closed my eyes and hopefully dream a peaceful dream…

*~*~*~*

There was blood everywhere… I looked for my father. All I saw were different people. People I recognized as citizens of Twilight Town. They all had scared and terrified looks on their faces. They were staring at a full moon.

Why? Why were they staring at the moon? I looked around still searching. Suddenly, I heard an ear-piercing scream. One by one the people fell battered, bruised, and bloody. My eyes widened as blood splattered all over me.

I heard the scream once again and ran towards it. I stopped in front of the police station where I saw Axel and Demyx. I tried screaming to them. But they just stood there staring at me. I screamed again. Nothing…

I went up to them and poked them. Axel fell back with a knife in his stomach. Demyx's head fell clean off his body. I screamed bloody murder. What was happening? I tried to cry, but no tears fell. The scream sounded again. But this time…

I ran as fast as I could. The screams lead me straight to my own house. I ran inside all the way to my own room. My father was tied up in front of a shadow. He was beaten and battered. He blood staining his clothes and blood was running from his mouth.

The shadow was of course Roxas. He had a knife up to my father's throat. Silent tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak… I just sat there pleading with my eyes for Roxas to stop.

"What's the matter? Namine? Scared? What happened to all the courage you had before, huh?" He said smiling that evil, twisted grin.

"Please… Stop… Don't… Please!" I choked out in between my sobs.

"Do you want to save your father?" He asked with the grin still in tact.

"Yes… I'll do anything…" I said with my voice cracking.

"Alright. If you want to save his life then… kiss me."

I woke up from the nightmare gasping for air. I was sweating. It was the same dream I always had. For some reason I always feel better when he commands me to kiss him. Do I… like him?

*~*~*~*

After a few more hours of sleep, I got dressed and thought I'd go to Sora's house and the police station. Dad was going on a trip for a few hours. He would be back tonight.

I got dressed with my casual white sundress. And some blue sneakers.

I called Sora on my cell to tell him I was coming over. He was overjoyed. Kairi was gone for the weekend so he needed someone to talk to.

*~*~*~*

"I'm here, Sora!" I yelled as I made my way into the living room, slipping my shoes off.

"Cool! Come on in, Namine!" Sora called waving at me.

"Thanks for letting me come over." I said smiling and sitting on the sofa in his living room.

"No problem! So, what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked sitting next to me and smiling.

"Well, I wanted to talk about Roxas." I said looking down.

"Oh okay." He said with his smile faltering slightly. His cheer went down too.

"Do you know if Roxas has any secrets? Any at all?" I asked seriously.

"Well, he goes out a lot at night. He stays out really late…" He said thinking.

"Do you know why?" I asked pushing him. I had to know.

"Yes. He doesn't like when I talk about it." He said looking down saddened.

"I know he's the killer, Sora…" I said. Sora looked up shocked and surprised. His face was full of horror and terror. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You know…?" He asked me. He was scared and it showed in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah. I found out. Why don't you tell someone?" I asked Sora.

"Listen, Nami. Roxas is a good guy. He just had some bad experiences. It scarred him. He still hasn't healed. But maybe someone can help him heal his wounds." Sora said sincerely.

"What happened to Roxas? In his past?" I asked him.

"I… I don't know… Sorry…" Sora said looking down.

"You sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"I really don't know. Roxas never talks about his past. But, I think he told Axel and Demyx. Roxas' best friends. If you find them, I bet they'll tell you." Sora said smiling again.

"Alright. Thanks for the info, Sora!" I said hugging him and walked out.

He waved good-bye to me as I made my way to the station.

*~*~*~*

Why would Roxas tell Axel and Demyx instead of his own cousin? Well, I guess it makes sense. Sora could tell his dad and then they would bring him to the psychiatrist.

I made it to the station. Axel and Demyx were walking out for daily patrols.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I said as I ran up to them. They turned and smiled at me.

"Is there something wrong, Namine?" Axel asked kindly.

"No sir, but I have some questions about Roxas." I said politely.

"Alright. You can walk with us on our patrol." Demyx offered.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

*~*~*~*

"Alright, well, I was wondering if Roxas told you any secrets." I said with my first question.

"Well he has told us one." Axel said thinking.

"Really? What is it?" I asked impatiently and excitedly.

"It was about his past." Demyx said suddenly sad.

"What happened?" I asked a little frightened.

"When he was younger, Roxas' parents were abusive. They tormented him to no extent. He was walking home from school one day, and he went home…" Axel's eyes had gone downcast. He motioned to Demyx to finish the story. I turned to him with anxious eyes.

"After he went home, he found his parents on the floor bloodied and dead. He called the cops, and Axel and I came as fast as we could. Then he told us what happened, which he didn't know what happened, and he spent some time with us. He became a little brother to us. He still is like a little brother." Demyx smiled slightly.

"Thanks for sharing that information with me. But I do have a question. Does Roxas ever do bad things?" I asked curiously.

"Well, no. Roxas is a good kid. He's very smart. Honestly, he already graduated from high school and college." Axel said.

"What?!" I said shocked. No wonder he never got caught!

"That's right! He's the star and prodigy of Twilight Town!" Demyx said proudly.

"That's why he rarely gets in trouble with any adults. He never gets in trouble because he never causes trouble. Got it memorized? Most kids and adults respect him." Axel said with a hint of pride.

"Ah. I-I see… thank you for answering my questions." I bowed out of respect and ran down the road, waving goodbye to Axel and Demyx.

Roxas already graduated high school and college… at 15. No wonder everyone looks up to him. But that doesn't explain why he kills. There is much more to this mystery…

*~*~*~*

I was walking down the street when suddenly I heard a scream. I couldn't recognize it. I ran towards it and ended up in an alley. There were three older people. A girl and two boys. I think their names were Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. I looked over them and saw that they were beating up…Roxas?!

I gasped quietly so they couldn't hear me. But Rai heard it. Weird. He's the dumb one.

"Hey, Seifer! She saw everything, you know!" Rai said as everyone turned to me.

"Oh well then. We will have to beat the memory out of you!" Seifer said as he grabbed me. I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the punch to knock my out.

"OW! You-" I opened my eyes and saw Seifer and Rai on the ground. The one standing above them was none other than Roxas.

I got a good look at his face. His forehead was bleeding, and the blood flowed over his right eye causing him to close it. His hands were bruised and he was limping. I stared at his face. He had an angry expression on. His eyes were a blazing sapphire. His eyes looked… concerned… Why did he save me?

Roxas grabbed my arm and ran past the two on the ground and the girl helping them.

*~*~*~*

*Roxas' POV*

We got to his apartment. Before we both took a break to catch our breath.

"What was that? Why were they beating on you?" Namine asked me as we finally caught our breath.

"They always do that. They've been doing that for years now." I said trying to wipe the blood from my face. The blood just kept flowing down.

"Why?" She asked being persistent.

"I don't know. They say I'm an easy target. They hate me." I said sitting down.

Namine walked into the other room. I waited a few minutes before she came back with a wet cloth.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Helping you." She said dabbing my cut on my forehead.

"Why?" I asked confused. I threatened to kill her and she was helping me.

"Because you helped me from Seifer and Rai. Thanks." She said while smiling gratefully. I felt my cheeks heat slightly. I just scoffed and turned away.

"Don't get used to it. That will never happen again." I said putting on my cold state again.

"Even if it was once, I'm still really grateful." She said wrapping the cuts on my hand in bandages. I scoffed once more. I opened my mouth once more to say something, but I was cut off when I felt a pair of warm lips on my forehead.

"Thank you…" She whispered against my skin. My cheeks grew hot and I hid it as best as I could. She walked out of my apartment as I watched her leave I couldn't help but think how warm she was despite me being so cold, inside and out.

Well, I think I just found my one weakness…


	4. Change

*Roxas' POV*

I couldn't sleep that night. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get that girl out of my head. She had the courage to stand up to me. Courage that even adults didn't have. Of all people why help me? I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't erase the image of her from my mind… The way she looks and talks just cause my heart to leap and flutter.

"Huh… Why is life so complicated?" I groaned miserably.

But all in all having her by my side is the second happiest time in my life… The first was when I lived with Axel and Demyx…

"Namine…" I spoke the words soft. They were new to me. I'm usually so cold to people, but why soft when I'm around her?

"I hate myself…" I finally decided before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Unknown to her though, I'll dream about her once again…

*~*~*~*

I finally decided this morning that I would avoid her at all costs. I went buy a Sea Salt ice cream and sat on a park bench. I was completely content with watching the little kids run around and playing. I couldn't help but smile… Do you think it's weird for a serial killer to want to have children? No? I didn't think so.

I quickly fell into a light slumber…

*~*~*~*

I could hear screaming off far into the distance. I recognized the screams and I smiled. It was eight years ago… I walked to my old house. With every passing same recognizable scream, my grin grew wider and wider. Yes, I know it's heartless of me, but I don't care.

I finally arrived at my house. I heard two final screams and my grin cracked into a wicked smile and I laughed quietly. I opened the door and prided myself. I was indeed happy. It was a sick and cruel happy, but it didn't matter.

I watched gladly as my parents fell to the floor in a pool of blood. My younger self fell to the ground and cried.

Not of sadness.

But of pure joy.

*~*~*~*

I cracked open my eyes slightly and blinked as the sun was blinding. I opened one eye and was met with two sapphire orbs, brightly shining.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" I recognized that melody anywhere.

"Namine…" I said slightly happy, annoyed, and groggily.

"What are you doing out here in the broad daylight?" She asked slightly suspicious.

"Napping…" I said massaging my head to prevent the on coming headache.

"You're boring." She said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"And you're an idiot." I said furrowing my brows in an annoyed manner.

"Why do I even try… I know! Let's talk." She said getting serious. I observed her suspiciously.

"About what?" The frown never leaving my face.

"Your past." My heart seemed to stop at that moment.

"Fine. But where?" Why was I agreeing? My heart seemed to answer for me.

"Your place." She said as she took my hand. My heart fluttered at the contact of her warm touch. It sent shocks through my body.

*~*~*~*

"What happened in your past?"

We were now seated at apartment on the couch. I wanted to laugh and tell her she'll have to beat it out of me. My brain was telling me to just laugh and kill her here and now. However, my heart was telling me to tell her the truth. I sighed, as I got a little nervous.

"A lot." That was the best answer I had… I'm pathetic. My heart seemed to beat rapidly as if angry. It beated all the more rapidly when Namine stared me down, hard and cold. She wanted answers. I sighed again.

"Fine." I sighed as well as glared.

"My parents were abusive. They had the highest social record of anyone in this town. In front of people, they were the perfect couple and idols. We were the _perfect _family. Only at home did one see their dark side. One little mess up… One wrong word out of my mouth, would give them all the reasons in the world to nearly kill me." I said disgusted. I unclenched my fists, which were near bleeding. Namine was looking at me with concerned and anxious eyes. She nodded so I continued.

"When I was seven, I came home from school and they were on the ground in a puddle of blood…" I smiled wickedly. "Or at least that's what I told the police…"

Namine's eyes grew wide in shock. But she didn't dare and interrupt.

"I never went to school that day… Instead I stayed behind. My father and mother beat me once they found out. I regained consciousness to find a knife next to my neck. My father was about to split my throat. Out of reflex I kicked my father. He fell to the ground and the knife slid across the room. My mother was helping my father up while yelling at me."

I paused trying to remember, and taking a deep breath. I was getting too excited and I can't let that happen or otherwise I would kill Namine.

"I thought about calling the cops but then I realized if I did that, they'll come after me and torment me again. I remembered the knife and thought, 'Why stop it for just a day, when I can end it forever…?'" I took another deep breath and relaxed myself. My smile turned into a deep frown.

"I took the knife and stabbed my parents over and over until they were dead. They screamed multiple times, but my smile grew every time I could hear one of their melodious screams. It was like music to me. Once I was satisfied and heard their last piercing screams, I dropped the knife unsure of what to do. I quickly changed the bloody shirt and pants with my school uniform. I cleaned the blood off my face and wiped my fingerprints clean off the knife. I called the cops with fear in my voice knowing they'd buy it. I waited a while before Axel and Demyx came running in. I positioned myself over the bodies and I cried. Unknown to them though, I was crying not because I was sad. I was crying out of pure joy." I finished with my wicked smile now in tact and I knew from the adrenalin rush I was having I had a crazed look in my eyes.

"How could you?" She whispered so soft. Just like her. Her heart and everything about her is soft. She needs to toughen up!

"Were you listening to anything?!" I said raising my voice, but she didn't move or flinch.

"Yes I was. But just because they abused you, that doesn't mean you have to kill them!" She yelled back.

"You don't know anything about me or what I went through!" I yelled just as harshly.

"Yes I do! I know you don't want to kill! I know you want to change!" She said. Her harsh words were getting softer with each word.

"Yeah right! Like I would want to stop!" I said. Her softness was having an effect on me…

"You say that, but your eyes tell a different story." She said seriously, with all harshness gone.

"Tch. You still don't know anything about what I went through." I said with my own usual harshness gone.

"Before my mother left she abused me…" She said with a sadness cracking her voice. My eyes went wide with shock. Namine? Abused? Who would want to abuse an already fragile girl like Namine?

"My mother abused me until I was two. She wanted me dead. But she wouldn't dare try. My father found out when he came home from work and saw her beating me. My father was horrified. My mother tried getting Dad to help her, but Dad refused and kicked her out. He said as long as he was breathing no one would ever hurt his little angel. I cried because I was so happy that my dad was there. I knew at least one person in this world me." She smiled.

My eyes went wide with shock and realization. Could things have really been different if I called the cops first? Would some one be there to show me the love that I craved…? Then it hit me… There are people who care about me… Sora, Uncle Leon, the cops, and my best friends… Axel and Demyx…

Namine and I jumped slightly when I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Rox? You home?" That was Axel's voice.

I opened the door and was met with Axel and Demyx on their daily weekend visit. We usually go out for Sea Salt ice cream.

"Are we… interrupting something?" Demyx said looking over at Namine. Namine went a scarlet, while I went crimson.

"N-no nothing…" I managed to stutter.

"I- I'll just be leaving then." Namine stuttered before walking out. I ran to catch up with her.

"Wait! Namine!" I caught her by her wrist and she turned quickly confused.

"I do want to change… but I don't know how and truth is… I'm a little scared…" I admitted ashamed of myself.

"You're the only one who can help me… Please Namine?" I whispered finally realizing the hard truth. I needed her light to save me from my impending world of despair and darkness… for my sake and everyone else's…

"Until you do change, I'll be your guiding hand. I'll be by your side until the very end." She whispered smiling.

"Thank you…" I finally whispered before she walked off into her world of light and one thought went through my head…

"Can I really change?"


	5. Rule 1

*Roxas' POV*

~*~

It seemed stupid. It was incredibly stupid! They expect me to change?! Impossible!

"Roxy! Ready to go?" I heard Namine through the door.

I was currently changing into my khaki pants. I growled at hearing the nickname and rolled my eyes.

"Almost! Come in!" I said as I was putting my shoes on.

I heard a light gasp and turned to the doorway. I cocked a brow. Namine was staring at me and blushing. Oh, did I mention I wasn't wearing a shirt? My cheeks colored a little but I quickly grinned.

"See something you like?" I asked teasingly.

"Ha! You look like an idiotic loser to me!" She said turning in the other direction. My guess, it was to try and hide her blush. I grinned wider and couldn't remember a time I was this happy. I put on a muscle shirt.

"What's he doing here?" I asked confused when I saw Sora sitting on my couch.

"Hi!" He said and waved innocently.

"He's here to help!" Namine said grinning.

"Let's go to the first stop on our list! It's Operation: Roxas: Darkness to Light!" Namine said pointing towards my door.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little unsure.

"It's a surprise!" Sora chirped as he followed Namine out the door. I followed slowly behind dragging my feet.

~*~

My mouth dropped.

"The pet store?! What the hell?!"

I was slightly scared. I really didn't like animals. I mean I _hated _them.

"Put on a smile Roxas! This I way better than facing your ultimate nightmare!" Sora said patting my back.

"This is my ultimate nightmare…" I said solemnly.

"Suck it up big boy! This is part of the mission! Rule 1: Love all creatures and they will love you back. You must love them!" Namine chanted and grinned. I could have sworn she was on fire.

~*~

I hate this… I hate this… I hate this…

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this."

I repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Just pick up a bunny and show it love." Namine instructed while petting a puppy.

"How?" I said as I picked one up.

"It's easy. Just- DON'T HOLD IT UPSIDE DOWN!!!" She screeched.

"I DON'T GET THIS!!" I screeched back. I turned it right side up.

"Just pet it. It likes it between the ears." She said before going back to coo at the puppy some more. I sighed.

"Alright. Let's get this over with you little demon." I said talking to the rabbit. I know. I'm crazy…

I did as I was instructed. I pet it between the ears. The rabbit seemed to like it. It closed its eyes in tranquility. I smiled despite myself. It was… comforting in a way… and I liked it.

"You ready for a puppy?" Namine asked me. Before I could even think of a response, she took the rabbit and replaced it with a dog.

"Uh… I want the rabbit back." I said trying to get rid of the dog.

"You can have the bunny back once you're done with her." Namine said nodding towards the puppy.

"_Her?_ How can you tell?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Easy because a boy has a p-"

"OK! That's ALL I need to know!" I interruptedher by quickly taking the puppy to the play area of the pet store.

I grabbed a random tug-of-war rope toy and lied down on my stomach and kicked my legs in a bored fashion. I passed the toy in front of the puppy. The puppy eyed it carefully like a lion stalking his prey. She got down on her front paws and stuck her rear in the air. Her tail was wagging swiftly as she continued to eye the precious toy. I chuckled. It was concentrating so hard.

The puppy quickly pounced. I moved the toy with little effort. I watched as the puppy tried pawing it like a cat. Its eyes always followed the toy but her body wouldn't respond quickly enough. My smile grew amused with each attempt. My eyes grew softer. I looked over to see how Sora and Namine were doing with the pets, but I couldn't see them.

A sign caught my eye though; it was posted above on the wall. I frowned deeply when I read it.

_One-week sale only!_

_Pets need a home!_

_All un owned pets _will_ be taken to the pound…_

_Please help save these precious angels!_

I knew very well what happened at pounds. The people there keep the animals for week and kill them once the week is over. Before I could have cared less but this time it sickened me horribly.

I looked at the puppy. It was a golden retriever. A truly beautiful dog. It had stunningly beautiful blue eyes. That was rare in a dog. Its tail wagged ferociously. It must have been really happy. I didn't want it to get hurt. The dog looked at me innocently. It had no idea of the dangers it would face in the future. The dog, as if sensing the distress I felt, licked my hand as if saying everything would be fine. I smiled. Maybe things in this world aren't so bad after all…

~*~

"What?"

Sora and Namine stared at me shocked. Their mouths stood agape.

"I'm buying the puppy." I stated for umpteenth time that same day.

"Are you sure you want this one?" The clerk asked me with uncertainty.

"Yes. I'm sure. Why? Is there a problem?" I asked in my polite voice.

"Well… no, there isn't. But that dog is very weak. It just got out of an abusive home." He said.

"Abusive, huh? If she survived from that hell house, then she's one of the strongest I've ever met." I said while petting the dog in my arms. As if it understood, it suddenly relaxed in my arms. Namine and Sora smiled. I smiled at them then at the dog. I silently swore nothing bad would ever happen to her.

"Alright. That will be… 500 munny." The clerk said smiling at my compassion. I handed him the munny as the dog fell asleep in my arms.

"Alright. I need the name of the dog and your name." The clerk said taking out a pen and certificate of adoption.

"Roxas Hikari and the dog is…"

"Cupcake?" Sora suggested.

"No…"

"Sunshine?" Namine asked admiring her coat of gold.

"No…" The clerk waited patiently. I looked at the dog and thought. Then I remembered her eyes.

"Aqua…" I whispered.

"Aqua?" Sora, Namine, and the clerk asked dumbly.

"Aqua. That's her name."

"Why?" Namine asked curiously and cutely tilting her head to the side.

"My aunt. Her name was Aqua. She would come everyday and bring me some thing to eat. It was usually cookies. She always brought it over when I was living with Axel and Demyx. She would bring Ventus so I would have someone to play with. Her and Terra would always practice their detective skills with Ax and Dem. She had blue eyes. Just like the ones this dog has."

"She sounds cool!" Sora said while his eyes brightened.

"Aqua Hikari?" The clerk asked for clarification.

"Yes." I said unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. I bought dog food and some toys, too!

~*~

Even though I would never admit it… I did have fun today…

I switched positions in the bed to get comfortable. I actually couldn't wait for tomorrow. I feel asleep happy for once in the last few years. I was happy because today was really fun.

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face as Aqua was curled up next to me in my bed.

I dreamed a memory of happiness…

~*~


	6. Where They Belong

~*~

"You're joking, right?" Roxas said with a mix of anger and shock masking his face.

"Nope. We're spending the day at the beach!" Namine said proudly.

"And by we…?" Roxas asked thinking this was all a cruel joke.

"Everyone! Xion, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Selphie, Pence, you, and me!" Namine grinned as Roxas stared at her wide-eyed. He was also twitching.

"But I've never been to the beach before!" Roxas said.

"That doesn't matter! Rule 2: Learn to love people. Even the ones that annoy you!" Namine said grinning. Roxas sighed. He mumbled a barely audible 'fine'.

"Ok! Cool! I'll meet you at the beach and if you don't show, I'll tie you to a bulldozer and roll all over you with it." With that said she walked to her own house to change herself.

After the door to his apartment slammed, Roxas went to his room to change into his checkered bathing suit. He put a black muscle shirt on.

Roxas sighed as he put on some flip-flops. 'This is going to be torture…' He didn't like a lot of people. He had feeling something might happen.

You could say it was his sick sixth sense. Try saying that ten times fast. He could tell when something might happen. And it made him uneasy.

He sighed as he locked his door. He had a feeling that by the time this day was over, someone was going to be dead…

~*~

Roxas jaw dropped. Everyone was here. But so was the police force. Needless to say, Roxas was embarrassed. He gulped and walked very slowly toward the group of friends.

"Roxas!" Namine called waving her arms. The friends and police force turned to see him. Roxas nervously backed up at being the center of attention. Everyone grinned widely. At this Roxas nervously bit his lip.

"Guys! Stop torturing the poor boy! Go play in the water or volleyball." Namine scolded everyone as she turned to Roxas.

"The police force was not part of the deal." Roxas whispered to Namine menacingly as all the members of the groups dispatched. Namine nervously smiled at her blonde… friend.

"Well you see… I wasn't planning on inviting them at first." Namine whispered back.

"But…" Roxas sighed. He knew her to well.

"But… time for a flashback!" Namine said as Roxas slapped himself…

_~*~_

"_Nami, where are you going?" Cloud asked his daughter as she walked down the stairs in a bathing suit._

"_I'm going to the beach with some friends." Namine's smile widened. Cloud's eyes narrowed._

"_Is that boy, Roxas, going to be there?" Namine cocked her head to the side._

"_Yeah. Why?" Namine asked a little scared. Her dad never gets angry._

"_I'm coming!" Cloud raced into his room and in five seconds reappeared in his own black bathing suit. His daughter gawked at her father in a worried and scared fashion. _

"_Um… Why?!" Namine asked while questioning the state and condition of her father's sanity… or insanity. _

"_Because if that little perverted brat tries anything on MY daughter I'll…!" Cloud finished his sentence with cocking his police pistol, while glaring at the wall._

_Namine sweat dropped at her father. She then sighed and gave up. "Fine, you can come…" Namine said a little unsure and watched as her father did a victory 'WHOOP!' and raced out the door._

"_He's a child at heart…" She sighed and followed her father out the door and towards the car._

_~*~_

"That doesn't explain, Axel and Demyx." Roxas said while pointing to the flaming red head and the blonde mullet man who were in the water.

"Actually, I don't know when they came… They just… appeared…" Namine said confused as she too looked at the two friends.

"So what are you waiting for?" Namine said looking at her blonde companion.

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused and raised a brow. Namine smiled at him.

"Take off the shirt and let's have some fun!" Namine said as he took off his shirt. Namine blushed slightly as the fall of the shirt revealed his six-pack. It quickly disappeared as she composed her self.

"Happy?" Roxas said while smirking. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by the blonde teen.

"Yep! Now let's go!" Namine smiled as she dragged Roxas towards the water. Roxas couldn't help but smile.

~*~

"Wow!" Hayner commented as everyone played volleyball. Roxas continued spiking the ball over the net.

"Well, there goes my twenty bucks…" Riku commented as he continued reading, and Xion was flirting with him.

"C'mon Hayner! You can do it!" Olette, Selphie, and Kairi were cheering for their boyfriends.

"Go Sora! Kick their asses!" Kairi screamed from the side. Roxas snorted.

Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Demyx were up against Namine, Cloud, Hayner, and Pence. The game was tied 14 to 14. Namine smiled.

Cloud served and she heard a shrill 'Namine!' before turning on her heel and spiking the ball over the net. Roxas tried to hit it, but Sora tackled him trying to get it himself. Both boys, Sora and Roxas, fell face first on the sand. Sora fell on Roxas first before his face made contact with the ground.

"Sora! I could've had it!" Roxas yelled in his cousin's face.

"Well, you're to slow!" Sora growled back. Roxas tackled his cousin. While the troublesome twins were rolling around in the sand, the other team was celebrating.

Namine watched the two twins with an amused smirk plastered on her face. Axel and Demyx had to pry the two apart.

"C'mon you two! Break it up!" Axel scolded the two growling teenagers while holding them back by their fore arms.

"Yeah! You're family!" Demyx said in a calming voice. The teenagers turned away from each other. They stopped growling, but were still steaming. Axel let them go.

"Roxas." Namine said approaching the blonde.

"What?" Roxas asked in a rude way with venom in his voice. Namine flinched at his fierceness.

"Nice game. You're really good." Namine said smiling despite his attitude. Roxas snorted. His voice grew softer.

"We lost." He said crossing his arms. Namine knew from experience that Roxas hated to lose.

"So. You still did good. Plus it's not about winning or losing, it's about having fun and spending time with your family and friends!" Namine said in a knowing voice and shared a smile. Roxas thought about this for a thoughtful moment. He smiled too.

"Yeah, I did have fun. Sorry, Sora." Roxas apologized.

"It's okay. Sorry I got in your way." Sora said smiling. Roxas nodded. Roxas turned back to Namine.

"Thank you." Roxas said wrapping his arms around her neck. She blushed at the contact. He blushed once he realized what he was doing but soon smirked at the reaction it caused.

"Ahem." Cloud cleared his throat while glaring at the blonde boy. They quickly disentangled.

~*~

The two blondes were eating Sea Salt ice cream with the police. The kids had to go home before dark. Roxas mentally teased them for it. Suddenly, everyone heard a piercing scream that ripped across the beautiful blue sky.

"What was that?!" Axel said fully alert.

"Do you think it's the Shadow again?" Demyx asked. Roxas and Namine's eyes got wide. Wasn't Roxas the Shadow?

"No! Look! It's coming from the ocean! A kid's drowning!" Cloud pointed to the ocean.

Out of pure instinct, Roxas jumped up and raced towards the water. He ignored all the protests yelled at him. He reached the water and saw the child was far in the water. He swam until the kid was in his sight.

"Help me!" The young boy was crying pitifully, Roxas thought. But the poor thing was probably scared out of his mind.

"Just hold on tight! Don't let go!" Roxas said as the boy nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas' neck. Roxas thought he might suffocate.

Roxas began swimming to shore. The waves helped a little but he had to make sure the young boy didn't drown or choke because of the salt water. The child was still crying by the time they made it back and Roxas was gasping for air.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy yelped as his parents approached him. They hugged him and Roxas watched and smiled tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Namine, Axel, Demyx, and Cloud ran next to Roxas. Namine hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas said still smiling.

"Thank you so much!" The boy's parents said with tears in their eyes.

"It's no problem." Roxas said the grin still there even after they left.

~*~

Cloud caught his daughter and Roxas sneaking away to somewhere. Namine was the first to notice her father.

"Hey, Dad." Roxas kept his mouth shut and frowned and stared at her father with an emotionless mask.

"Hi, Nami. What's going on?" Cloud said suspiously.

"Nothing! C'mon Roxas! I want to show you something!" Namine squealed excitedly as she dragged Roxas to another side of the beach. She left a stunned Cloud in her dust.

~*~

"Can I open my eyes now?" Roxas asked tiredly. Namine was covering his eyes with her hands.

"Not until we get there!" Namine said guiding Roxas around the steep slope.

"Where could we possibly be going?" Roxas asked. Namine caught the annoyed and tired voice. He wanted to sleep. Namine giggled.

"You'll see." Namine said quickening her pace. Roxas groaned.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and tried to sound menacing and glare. But it came out as a yawn and he only blinked. Namine giggled. She thought it was cute.

"Nothing! Here we are!" Namine said as she uncovered Roxas' eyes. Roxas opened them and stood there shocked.

They were on a cliff. You could see the entire ocean from here. The purple and pink flowers swayed with a light breeze that caused Roxas to shiver. Namine smiled at him. There was a neglected child somewhere in Roxas' heart. Roxas opened his eyes wider and saw the giant sunset. He was shocked. This was the first sunset he's ever seen. But it was made specially important, because… Namine was here with him.

Roxas was afraid to admit it. He was really afraid. He was deeply on love with Namine. Though, he never had girlfriend before so he didn't know what to do, say, or think when he was around her. She stared at the sunset with a happy look on her face. Roxas stared at her. He thought that maybe he could turn his life around with her help. But a few questions still lingered.

_Why did she want to help him so bad?_

_How is it possible that one girl could have such a huge affect on him?_

The second answer he already knew.

He was in love with her. She could change him because he melted every time he saw her face. But why did she want to change him? That was the big question he really wanted answered.

Namine laid on the grass, taking in the scent of the fresh air. Roxas watched her and did the same. He was still tired, but he really wanted to clear his head.

"Hey, Nami…ne?" Roxas blushed at his own mistake of calling her by her father's pet name. Namine smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"Yeah? It's ok to call me Nami." She said gently.

Roxas turned his head to hide his blush. He was to tired to keep up the psycho killer act. This was who he really was. He was actually a little timid.

"Why do you want to change me so bad? Why do you waste so much time on me?" Roxas asked he turned back to her. A tired seriousness replaced the colored crimson he had on his face a few seconds ago.

"I'm not wasting my time. I'm doing it for a good cause. I'm doing for you. I'm doing it because I care. It's what friends do for each other." She said smiling and intertwining her hand with his. He blushed at the contact.

"And I want to change you because… I love you…" Namine blushed crimson and Roxas stared.

"Nami…" He said and smiled. He grabbed her head, and leaned in with hers until their foreheads were touching. Her blush deepened and she closed her eyes. Roxas was nervous. But he kissed her warmly and passionately as electric coursed through their bodies. It was a pleasurable feeling. Neither of the blondes wanted it to end.

They broke apart gasping for breath. They both laid down on the soft grass. The sleepiness took over. Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine as she did the same.

_The darkness of sleep overtook them both, and they fell asleep in each other's arms,_

_exactly where they belong…_

*~*~*~*


	7. Forever

~*~

"You wanted to see me, Axel?" Roxas asked as he met his red headed friend. He was curious as to why he was called to the station. He was also slightly afraid.

"Yeah. You know the mysterious murder? Of your parents?" The said red head asked as his usual cocky grin was replaced with a serious frown. That scared the blonde deeply.

"Yeah. Do you know who murdered my parents?" Roxas asked forcefully. He feigned the shock the masked his true feelings.

"Sadly, no. However, I found something that you might find interesting." Axel said as he furrowed his brows. He slid a manila folder over to the blonde across the table.

Roxas opened the folder with no hesitation. He scrunched his face in confusion.

"I don't get it. Nothing's changed in the reports." Roxas said to his companion.

"Yeah, I know. The thing is…" Axel said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"What?" Roxas said getting slightly annoyed.

"You lied." Axel said glaring at him as he sat back up and stared at the blonde.

"What?" Roxas said more in fear than in confusion.

"You said you were at school. You even put your uniform on to prove it. When in fact you were actually at home. You went through all that trouble to cover it up." Axel said not moving an inch.

Roxas' eyes widened. Roxas secretly put his hand in the pocket of his jeans. His hand was wrapped around a concealed switchblade he always had. He was starting to get nervous, but he kept up a calm face.

"How did you know that?" He asked cautiously.

"Because, your parents died before school let out. No bus passed down that street. You couldn't have run, because the call happened exactly thirty minutes after the murder. You couldn't have run, either because you couldn't make it back before school let out." Roxas inwardly gulped. If Axel noticed it, he ignored it. Axel thought it was out of guilt of lying the entire time.

'_What if he finds out…that I'm the murderer?!' _ His hand grew tighter on the blade.

"I just want the truth, Rox…" Axel said gently. Roxas sighed.

"Alright. Fine. You want the truth?" Roxas asked sighing again. Axel nodded his response.

"Fine. I was at home. I was actually in my room. I had decided to skip to catch up on homework. I was absorbed in it, and then all of a sudden, I heard a scream." Roxas paused and shivered. He pretended to flinch at the memory. When in fact, he was laughing on the inside.

"I was to scared to go down. So I stayed in my room. I heard footsteps down the hall. So I hid under my bed. He entered my room and I got so scared. I waited a while until he left. Then I went downstairs, to see if everything was okay, but when I got there…"

He pretended to shiver once again. He accidentally let out a smirk, but thankfully Axel hadn't caught it. Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder and gave him a smile. Roxas smiled back. Roxas sighed and finished his sentence.

"…They were already dead…" Roxas said as his eyes became dulled and gray. He laughed mentally. Suddenly his chest started to hurt as he remembered what Namine had said the night he admitted to the mysterious murder of his parents.

'_They're still your parents…'_

_At that moment, his heart started to ache, and he didn't know why…_

"Alright, I see. Sorry to make you re-live all that." Axel said with a sheepish grin. Roxas chuckled and smiled. He put the blade back in his pocket and sighed in relief.

"But…" Axel said thinking. The frown replaced his grin.

"What?" Roxas asked unsure. Axel grinned big as both he and the blonde stood up.

"Oh nothing. Go and have fun, kid!" Axel said ruffling the kid's golden spikes. He earned a growl in response. Axel walked to the door and turned back at Roxas. "Just try not to have TOO much fun with that girlfriend of yours." Axel said winking while leaving a blushing Roxas in his wake.

~*~

As Axel walked down the street towards his home, one thought grazed his mind.

'_Roxas, you were always good at lying.'_

~*~

"_Roxas_?"

"Yeah? What?"

"_Dad told me you got pulled into the police station. What's up?"_

"Nothing, Sora."

"_Did someone find out?"_

"No. Thank goodness for that."

Roxas was at his apartment. He was seated on his bed as he playfully scratched Aqua's head. The puppy's tail wagged back and forth in an excited motion.

"_Okay. Good. Oh by the way, Namine said she wanted to go on a date."_

"Alright."

"_Oh but, there's one problem…"_

"And that would be…?"

"_Cloud's going."_

Roxas hung up the phone.

One thought raced through his head:

'_I'm going to die.'_

~*~

"Okay, Dad. Please be nice to Roxas."

Namine begged her father as he put on his jacket. She sighed knowing her hopeless pleas fell on the deaf ears of her stubborn, overprotective father.

"Oh of course Nami! I would never DREAM of hurting the boy who's going to take my daughter away from me forever!" Cloud said sarcastically. Namine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're hopeless…" Namine said as she rubbed her temples to prevent an on coming headache. She heard her dad mumble 'am not' before turning to the door to answer the knock. Cloud stood up straight when he heard the knock. He crossed his arms and glared at the door. Namine rolled her eyes at her father.

"Come in, Roxas!" Namine greeted happily.

"Hey, Nami." Roxas grinned. He was all ready to tackle her in a hug. But he wouldn't dare with Cloud standing there. Namine had to admit that the grin was a nice touch.

Roxas had his regular muscle shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair was more controlled with the addition of hair gel. He had a leather jacket on.

Namine had her regular white dress on. Her hair was down and straight. She had silver high heels on. She was as tall as Roxas and kissed him.

Cloud was just… Cloud… He glared harder at Roxas. Roxas gulped.

Roxas, was scared and thought sarcastically:

'_Tonight's going to be a _fun _night…'_

~*~

"Hey Axel! Dinner's ready! Axel!"

Demyx said as he woke the red head from a peaceful slumber.

"What? Demyx?" The red head asked annoyed.

"Are you hungry?" Demyx asked gently to not annoy the red head further.

"Well…"

"Hurry up and get down here!" Larxene, Demyx's sister, said or more like screamed, while barging upstairs.

"Come down and eat! Or starve! I don't care, but I prefer the second!" Larxene screeched as she barged downstairs.

"Your sister… Got to love her…" Axel chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah…" Demyx said as he rubbed his ear full of pain now… He walked downstairs.

Axel smiled. It was short lived as he thought back to his conversation with Roxas.

'_Roxas… I know you to well… You're a liar, and you're smart enough to know how to bail yourself out of situations.'_

_Axel closed his eyes._

'_I'll find out the truth. I'll shed light on your dark past…_

_I will find out what your hiding…_

_Even if I have to lock you up…'_

_Axel opened his eyes in a blaze of fury and flames. _

'…_Forever…' _

~*~

KH: Sorry it sucks!! But this story is coming to the end! :'( Either the next chappie or the one after will be the last one!


	8. Love Kills

~*~

Cloud, Namine, and Roxas were at a fancy restaurant. Roxas was buying of course.

But it was really awkward with Cloud there.

"Uh, it's kind of… uncomfortable when you glare at me like that…" Roxas began nervously.

"Good! That means it's working." Cloud said angrily as leaned further on the table…

"Ugh…"Namine groaned. Roxas sighed. '_This is ridiculous…'_ Roxas thought bored.

"Aw, great…" Cloud said sarcastically.

"What's up?" Namine asked her father.

"I have to go in the station. Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin got drunk and are going all over the place!" Cloud said as he stalked outside and walked toward the station.

"Thank goodness. He's gone." Roxas sighed out of relief. He picked up one of the beer bottles.

"What are you doing? You're to young to drink." Namine said.

"So. Has that stopped me from breaking the law before?" Roxas asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well, no, but…" Namine said thinking.

"Lots of people do it. Taste it, you might like it." Roxas said handing her the bottle.

"Well, ok…" Namine said unsure but drank the alcohol anyway.

~*~

"_Where am I?"_

Namine asked herself when she woke up. She had splitting headache. Her stomach felt horrible.

"What's going on?" She asked as she groaned and got out of bed. She took a moment to look at where she was. Her eyes shot open.

"_Why am I in Roxas' room?"_

She asked no one in particular in a panicky voice. She suddenly realized she was naked. She squeaked and blushed. She looked around until she finally found her clothes from last night and put them on.

She looked towards the bed and saw Roxas' sleeping form topless. She blushed, before she realized what happened last night.

"Oh god no… No! No! NO!" Namine crouched to the floor '_Oh, god what if I'm…'_

"Hm…" Roxas groaned as he sat up. He yawned and stretched.

"Put some clothes on…" Namine said in her spot on the floor.

"Nami? What are you doing in my room? And why am I naked?"

"You can figure it out, genius." Namine said.

"Oh god no… are you…?"

"I don't know. I'm not looking until you put some clothes on."

"Ok I'll put some boxers on." Namine could hear his soft footsteps against the ground. _'Don't imagine him naked. Don't imagine him naked.' _Namine chanted to herself as she blushed.

"Alright." Namine stood up and nodded.

"So we'll have to run to the store." Namine said mumbling over her options.

"Oh and by the way," Namine said as she passed Roxas, "Nice underwear. I didn't know you liked Mickey Mouse." Namine giggled.

"He's my hero. Plus, I wonder why you were looking down there." Roxas grinned as Namine blushed.

~*~

"Why are we going to Roxas' house?"

Demyx asked his red headed friend. Axel was in a state of shock and angry.

"The fingerprints on the blade matched Roxas'."

"Wait, you mean…"

Demyx stared at his best friend in horror. He was silently begging for it to be all lies.

"_That's right, Roxas is a killer…"_

~*~

"…So let's just chill at my place for a while…"

Roxas said as a grin adorned his features. His eyes shone as bright as the sun. Namine knew that his heart did too.

"Alright." Namine said as she and Roxas walked back to his apartment. Inside Axel and Demyx waited with heated glares on their faces.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me you guys were coming?" Roxas asked as he cocked a brow.

"We didn't want you to know." Axel said with an edge of venom. Roxas had never heard Axel talk like that to him in that tone. Namine caught it and was frightened.

"How long did you think you keep up your lie?" Demyx almost shouted. Roxas was really scared now.

"What lie?" Roxas asked calmly as he could. He had a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. His heart started to ache again, but he ignored the pain.

"Don't play dumb, Roxas…" Demyx said. His own voice was dripping with venom. Roxas' eyes widened. This is how they talk when talking to murderers!

"Just tell us the truth… You're the one that killed your parents." Axel said as he glared at Roxas straight in the eye. Roxas was visibly shaking.

Roxas stared at the two people who helped him when he was younger. He laughed maniacally as he glared at the two.

"You think you're so smart for figuring that out don't you? That's hardly something to be proud of. I didn't want it to come to this however I don't have a choice. You know way too much, so…" Roxas took the switchblade out of his pocket revealing it to everyone in the room.

"I'll see you in hell!" Roxas screamed as he charged as fast as lightning at Axel.

"Axel!" Demyx and Namine screamed.

Roxas had the blade at Axel's throat, right at the vein. He was touching the skin. Axel didn't even flinch when Roxas drew blood. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him.

"I'm not going to fight back." Axel said in a firm tone.

"Why not?" Roxas asked. His eyes were narrowed and he had a psychotic look in his eyes.

"…Because you're part of my family…" Axel let loose a smile. Roxas' eyes grew softer. The pain in his chest increased.

"That goes the same for me, but…" Roxas turned to look at Demyx but was met with a gun on his forehead. "But, if you kill Axel, I'll kill you." Roxas saw Demyx was shaking. Demyx hated guns with a passion. But he held the gun with a firm grip. Roxas could tell from Demyx's eyes, he wasn't bluffing.

"You don't want to kill them Roxas. I thought you said you wanted to change… if you do then stop this… If you don't…" Namine spoke up. She was own the verge of tears.

"_Then you're just as heartless as your parents!"_

_Namine screamed as the tears over flowed and she cried…_

Roxas dropped the knife as he stared wide-eyed at the ground. His hands were shaking and were balled up in tight fists.

"Drive the darkness away…" Namine whispered. Axel and Demyx relaxed a little.

Roxas' eyes closed tight. He could feel the salt water sting the back of his eyes. His hands clenched and ached as they started to bleed. His heart felt like it was about to explode!

"Find the light!" Namine pleaded him. He fell to the ground bawling and clutching his chest.

"Roxas?" Demyx asked and ran to him. The guilt finally got to him. His parents came to pay him back for that day eight years ago. His heart felt like it was on fire. He couldn't talk all he could do was cry and listen. Why was he in so much pain anyway?

"Roxas?!" Axel screamed as he picked him up.

"He's having a heart attack!" Namine screamed.

"_ROXAS!" _

_That was the last thing Roxas heard before whimpering, an 'I'm sorry'._

_Roxas slipped into the darkness and his entire world_

_Ended and crumbled…_

~*~

_*5 years later*_

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Huh? What is it_, _Roxy?"

Namine's five-year-old son pouted at the nickname. But continued.

"Where's Aqua?"

The young blonde boy looked as his mother with big innocent blue eyes. He fiddled with his star pendent. A memento from his father.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Uncle Axel?"

"Okay!"

The boy happily chirped as he went off to find his uncle.

Namine sighed and looked at the sun.

She could see her beloved's face in the shine of the sun.

She sighed again.

She happily smiled as a warm breeze brushed past her.

"_Love always hurts, doesn't it Roxas. But sometimes… Love kills…"_

~*~

KH: That shall be the end of this fanfiction! It was really hard for me to write Roxy's end… :( But I might do a one-shot sequel where Roxy's ghost comes back! ;P Review and tell me what you think about that!


End file.
